rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kata89/Coaster Wars: Kingda Ka VS. Top Thrill Dragster
I am bringing back the blog post series that we did months ago! This current battle is between the Dragster and the King of coasters. Minimal to no bias will be used in this battle. It is completely based on what I collect over the internet. ---- Okay, down to the arena! Size, speed, and length 1 point The the first ever Strata Coaster, Dragster reaches 420 feet! Launching riders at 120 MPH just to barely reach the crest of the hill. However, two years later, the second and last strata coaster was built. The Kingda Ka. Reaching 456 feet, with a speed of eight miles an hour faster (128 MPH), and a "bunny Hill", the King takes this battle. Dragster 0 King 1 The Car 1 point The King has the classic, over shoulder restraints. Locking you in the car, making you feel safe and secure. Now, because the dragster is a crazy coaster located at a crazy park who always likes to do things bigger, the dragster has a lapbar. That means your head won't keep bumping into the restraints. Also, your much more free. This means that the Dragster wins. The over shoulder restraints can't match up to a lapbar, where you are just as safe but you are much more free...and you won't have a head ache after the ride. Dragster 1 King 1 The Atmosphere 1 point The setting of the ride can either get you more terrified, less terrified, ready to take on the coaster, or what ever. The Dragster's atmosphere will most likely take the Ka's easily. The dragster has the lights, people watching you at the bleachers, it all contributes to just having more fun. The ka's doesn't take the Dragster's. This one has to go the the Dragster. Dragster 2 King 1 Smoothness 1 point Sometimes, riding a coaster thats too rough can ruin it. I know it did on the Vortex. From i've been reading, the Dragster is smoother than the king. (Here is an example. Go down to the eleventh post) Going that fast, it wouldn't matter so much to the ride experience, BUT, the King has over the shoulder restraints, knocking your head against it. In this, I have to give the the dragster another point. Dragster 3 King 1 Crashes and other problems The Dragster never had the problems that the King did. The King has two notable problems. The 2005 Malfunction, the 2009 lightning strike. The dragster never had that many problems with it. Dragster 4 King 1 Paint Color 1 point Because these rides are so big, its important to have a good color scheme to attract guests. The Dragster is a red and yellow color cheme, while the King's is blue and green. It mixes nicely. (However, I do think that the pain color of the Dragster is better, more people like the kings.) Dragster 4 King 2 ---- If I am forgetting any other subject in a roller coaster that needs to be compared, please let me know in the comments! The final scores will be decided May 5th. Which coaster do you like better/ or think is better. Kingda Ka Dragster The winner will take home one point. (from the poll) Please, all topics I thought of seemed to be in the Dragster's favor. I want all area's of a coaster to be in this. But, it doensn't look good for the king. Category:Blog posts